


The last Straw

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bad choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the others struggle the PTSD from the war, Leo's mind slowly breaks, piece by piece until he can't deal with it, so instead of going to someone about it, he makes the wrong choice. After all, he doesn't have anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last Straw

 

**Leo**

 

Leo couldn't do it any more. He just couldn't, his brain was on over drive. He felt horrible and selfish but he couldn't. It was time for plan B. To run again. CHB reminded him to much of the war. His death. His failure. He remembered the pain he felt. The betrayal he felt run through his vain every time he remembers what had happened. He couldn't believe someone got there before him.

 The reality of the situation hits him hard every time. When he landed, Calypso wasn't on the beach. So he went up to her cave. She wasn't there but a note was. He still had the note, he kept it in his tools belt. He took it out. The words still hurt him but he read it again. He doesn't know why. Maybe to tell himself that it was real. Maybe to tell remind himself why he has to go. He just doesn't know. He turned his attention back to the note.

  
_Dear Leo,_ __  
  
I have no doubt that you will find me,  
so I'm writing this note because I  
don't want you to worry about me.  
I want you to know that up truly am,  
sorry. I know how you feel, I have had  
my heart broken many, many times.  
It feels weird to know that I have  
broken your heart and not the other  
way around. After you left it was bad.  
During the war fiasco it gave cover  
for certain people to come up from  
the underworld. One of them was a  
lost love. He found me first and swept  
me away. No offence but did you honestly  
think I would choose you over him?  
Don't take this badly but, who you  
would choose? A big strong hero, with

 _handsome face and perfect abs or a scrawny_  
_ugly, annoying, pathetic little Half-blood._  
_I know that's a little harsh, but after_  
_living on that island for over 3000_  
_years having my heart broken over_  
_and over again, I think I deserve_  
_to be a little harsh. Also, I think_  
_you deserve to know that I never_  
_loved you. Originally you thought_  
_the raft appeared because I had_  
_fallen for you. But it appeared because_  
_you fell for me. I realized this and did_  
_something I considered kind._

_A kiss upon your lips._

_I'm sorry, Leo but_  
this is goodbye, forever.  
  
Calypso.  
  


 

Leo blinked back the tears as they filled his eyes. Calypso had no idea just how much she had fucked him up. He hates himself for it, but there was someone else that he had liked, okay well _loved._ But when he met Calypso all thoughts of this person had left him,but when he got back to the ship those feelings appeared again, and have never left since. He hoped that he would get over this person when he got Calypso back but since Calypso left him, his feelings had grown deeper and bigger. It was a stupid love. He shouldn't love this person but he does! He had no idea how he could fall for Jason. I mean he's his best friend and he is going out with his other best friend. He's terrible and he knows it.

 That's one of the reasons he must leave, he can't do it any more, it might have been bearable if Calypso hadn't of left but she did, also the fact he feels guilty every time he looks at him and his heart rate speeds up and he can barely breath, but he has to keep his cool.

 Then there's that stupid note. The worst part of the note was that he felt that way as well. He knew that he is ugly and annoying and scrawny and pathetic, but he didn't need a super hot all immortal goddess backing him up! That's probably why Jason hadn't even looked at him twice, Jason had only told Piper and him that he was bi, for as long as he could remember, that really hit Leo hard.

 He wasn't strong. Physically and mentally. He couldn't deal with all this pain and sadness and stuff. But Nico Annabeth and Percy went through Tartrus and they're still here. They have someone to hold on to though. Nico has Will. Annabeth and Percy has each other. Same with Hazel and Frank, Piper and Jason. He has no one. Sure he has Piper and Jason though he wishes he could have Jason in a another way but he could never do that to Pipe, but they're always busy together. They don't have any time for him. They don't need him, they have each other.

 He he has no one. That's why he is the seventh wheel. He still is. He didn't fit in with his brethren. Still doesn't. He was the outsider. Still is. That's why he has to run again. That made him sad. He really thought he had a home here, but he was stupid enough to believe that he could ever have a home. He doesn't know where he'll go, or what he will do. He just knows that he needs to run. Sure he will miss the place, but it wasn't home and it never will be.

 He gets off the table he was sitting on in Bunker Nine and walked over to get a small bag.

 _This will do._ He thought. _I don't have that much stuff any way._  
He began, to move stuff around, putting certain things in the bag. Like the crystal from Calypso's cave, or the drawing he made when he was 5 and of course clothes.

 Everything was going great until his loved one came in.

"Leo? Leo what are you doing" Jason's voice shattered him out of his thoughts.  
"Huh? What? Uh nothing." He lied. Then mentally slapped himself. Jason wasn't stupid. He knew he was lying. He liked to think Jason liked him the same Leo does so he can pick on when he is lying but the fact that he had a small suitcase filled with clothes and stuff that's was important to him kinda ruined it.   
"Leo? Your not-" he cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started again.  
"Your not running away. Are you?" he said. _Shiit_! Leo needed to think of an excuse and fast. It's a bad one. Hopefully Jason will believe it. He hoped he can talk right, Jason always makes him stumble over his words  
"Phhss nah dude. How could I leave you and my home dwags?"  
He said, much too quickly. His heart rate sped up and suddenly it was difficult to breath. _Ugh._ God dammit Jason.

 He didn't have to worry though, because if Jason asked what he was doing he had an excuse. Though it's pretty bad, so he really wished that Jason didn't ask him what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Leo sucked in a breath. _Really?_ He thought. _I just can't catch a break._  
"I'm redecorating. I'm putting stuff I don't want too lose in a case behind me. I'm such a twat. I will probably lose like all of my stuff." He answered. He waited to see what Jason would say. Does he know? If so what will he do? Please. He needed break. He was aloud to have one little thing right? So please. Make Jason not figure out his plan. Please.   
"That's cool. You want me to help?" Leo almost cried with relief. He _really_ wanted to spend time with him but he can't, he just _can't._ He shook his head. Jason nodded and left without another word.

 He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he released it. His heart slowed down and it felt as if he could breath again. Now, back to the matter at hand. He set to work, getting his stuff ready to run away from yet another false home.

 As he was working he remembered Echo. He understands fully now. He cared for her so much because he could relate to her. She was cursed to love someone who didn't care for her also she was just an Echo. People didn't realise she was there people didn't really care for she was an outsider just like him. Leo fell for Jason within the first few days of meeting him, but that was hopeless form the beginning. Leo fell for Calypso but she didn't care for him.

 Nobody ever really noticed Leo was there until he made a noise. That's why he's loud and why he makes jokes all the time. nobody actually realizes he was there. The thought made Leo upset and that, made him work faster.

 He took a necklace out of his tool belt (yes a necklace. Hey don't judge, necklaces can be manly) it was a simple chain one with a locket attached to it. He opened it and smiled. Inside was two pictures; one of his mother smiling into the camera. The other was Leo and his mum. Leo was about 6 and was caught in mid laugh. His mother had her arm around him, staring down fondly at him.

 Leo remembered that day. They were outside in his friends back garden having a party. And just as his friends dad was taking the photo. Leo's Aunt Rosà fell back and spilled her drink on herself. Leo started laughing and the picture was taken. It was a good day. One of the only days his Aunt Rosà actually managed to smile. The memory of his mother was still painful, even more so now. The only person who ever cared or loved him was gone and it was his fault. He sighed and put the necklace back in his tool belt. The bell sounded for dinner but he ignored it. He wasn't hungry and he was leaving soon anyway so it didn't matter.

 He remembered something, something from a very long time ago. He took it out of his tool belt. There it was, a ring. That was the last gift his mother had given him. She gave him it the day she died, a few hours before they went to the warehouse. Like she knew she was going to die, and gave him a remember-me-bye present. On the outside in Spanish it said " _humour is a good way to ease the pain_ ".  He said it aloud. It's been a while since he spoke Spanish. The message was true. It did. Because when you laughing or smiling you forget about the problems you bear. It's never for too long, but still. 

On the inside it read (in Spanish ). " _But when that fails it's time for plan B_ " he read it aloud again. Yeah yeah. Not a good thing to tell you son but she was telling the truth and that was enough for Leo. He guessed it's time for plan B.

 Tears fills his eyes and, for first time in a while he doesn't blink them back, he lets them fall. He put his back to the wall next to the door and slid down so he was sitting down against the wall and his head on his knees. He thought he had a home. He let out a laugh at that. Then he remember that day with his friends birthday and started mutterings random things, some in Spanish and some not. He thought of his mother and started crying again.

  _Creak creak_. Festus said.

 _Cheer up, Leo please cheer up._ He translated in his head.  
He let out a sigh.  
"Not this time buddy, not this time" he said, tears making paths down his cheek.  Eventually he cried himself to sleep. Letting his dreams sweep him away. Knowing that whatever happens, he doesn't have a home, and never will. He's a foster kid, right? Their not meant to have homes.  
  
**  
****Jason**  
  
Something was up with Leo. Jason knew that much. He also knew Leo was lying when he said was "redecorating", but he knew that Leo was strong enough and that he wasn't running away. He has a home here. Leo knows that, right? Jason knew Leo had some tough times. He ran away from 6 foster homes. He lost his mum to a horrible fire. He knew that Leo used think that he had no home. But he knows that he has a home now, right? Jason doubted it.

 When he went in Leo was obviously packing a small suitcase to run. Jason had decided to leave him alone because whatever problems he was facing he didn't want to make it worse. But what Leo didn't know was that after he left, he stayed and pressed his ear to the door (yes he knows that's rude but he wanted to see if his best friend was okay sue him).

 At first there was nothing. Then he heard Leo mutter something in Spanish. Then he heard Leo's very soft, but still there, sobbing. He heard him slide to the floor but his crying never ceased. He listened for what felt ages. Then he had heard Leo start laughing, which was a bit weird, at least until he heard him muttering, "pathetic, pathetic huh guess she was right." Then something to do with foster kids a and never having a home. Then he heard something that broke his heart. He had said that he was foolish to think that he could have a home."

 After that he had decided to leave but not before hearing a sigh and a "not this time buddy, not this time" followed by more sobbing. He was now on his way to the Aphrodite cabin. He had to speak to Piper and fast. She was smart. When in doubt always go to your super amazing and smart best friend, well one of them.

 Nobody knows but Piper and Jason had broken up, a mutual agreement, they just lost their love for each other but they are still best friends. She's bound to know what to do. He got to her cabin door and knocked on her door. When it opened Drew was there.

"Oh. It's just you." She said, with disgust.   
"Nice to see you too Drew. Now is Piper in?" He asked.   
"Yeah, she's with that death boy. He's kinda cute actually." She said. Then she leaned back into the cabin and shouted.   
"Piper?"   
He heard a sigh coming from somewhere inside the cabin.   
"Yes drew?." She sounding a bit annoyed.   
"Your boyfriends here, Hun, wanna hurry up?" She said.   
There was some movement, and then Piper appeared in the door and whispered a "thanks drew". After Drew went into the cabin.   
"Jason, what is it?" She asked, in a cheerful tone.   
"Its Leo. He's needs help."

 

 


End file.
